The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hemerocallis plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Southern Sparklexe2x80x99. The genus Hemerocallis is a member of the family Liliaceae.
Hemerocallis comprises a genus of approximately 15 species of clump-forming herbaceous perennials which are native to central Europe, China and particularly Japan. The flowers of Hemerocallis are lily-like and are borne in succession atop tall, frequently branched scapes. Individual flowers last one day, this Hemerocallis are commonly known as xe2x80x98Daylilyxe2x80x99 in the commercial trade.
In recent years Hemerocallis has been extensively hybridized, and many named cultivars exist. Hemerocallis hybrids are hardy spring and summer blooming plants which are particularly well adapted to landscape plantings. The plants form clumps of fan-shaped crowns of vertically ranked, keeled, strap-like leaves. Plants (individual crowns) range in size from approximately 20 cm to over 90 cm in spread. Depending upon the parentage, Hemerocallis hybrids may be deciduous, evergreen or semi-evergreen.
Hemerocallis hybrids come in a range of colors including, orange, yellow, pink, reddish, or purplish. The flowers are funnel-shaped or campanulate with six segments joined at the base into a tube.
Asexual propagation of Hemerocallis is frequently done by division. Propagation can also be done through the use of tissue culture practices.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Southern Sparklexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program and was originated by the inventor Matthew Kaskel from a cross made during such a program in Homestead, Fla. in April, 1994. The parent plants were each seedlings of Hemerocallisxc3x97hybrid. Neither parent is patented. The male and female parents were proprietory Hemerocallis selections. The selection comprising the new variety was chosen after commencement of flowering of the progeny in April of 1995 and was originally identified by the number code #95-23. After more thorough commercial evaluation, the cultivar was given the name xe2x80x98Southern Sparklexe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar by the inventor in the laboratories of Twyford Plant Laboratories, Inc., in Homestead, Fla., has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar xe2x80x98Southern Sparklexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed, reproduces true to type, and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.